femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabella Gennaro (New Tricks)
Isabella Gennaro (Natalie J. Robb) is a hidden villainess from "Ice Cream Wars," the penultimate episode of New Tricks' third season (airdate 29 May 2006). She is the granddaughter of Silvio Gennaro and the sister of Rocco Gennaro. The Gennaros had been in the ice cream business since the 1950s, but once the Bentons started their own business sometime in the early 1990s, the two families became bitter rivals. Isabella and Matthew Benton became part of the feud, but one day, in response to Isabella's verbal lashing, Matthew kissed Isabella. With that, the pair became a couple, seeing each other in spite of the feud, which included several petty incidents between 1993 and 1995. In 1996, Isabella turned heel and began committing robberies; targeting ice cream vans to obtain enough money to run away with Matthew and escape the feud. As part of her cover, the villainess often rode a motorcycle and donned a biker outfit (complete with a helmet), and on one job, Isabella even went after the Bentons' van. When Andy Benton (Matthew's older brother) went after the robber, the evil Isabella shot Andy in non-fatal fashion, but afterwards, Andy caught a glimpse under the visor and recognized Isabella as the notorious "Ice Cream Bandit." Matthew found out about his girlfriend's actions and covered for her by paying Andy to give a false description, which he did by describing someone resembling Arnold Schwarzenegger. Isabella appeared to Matthew with the ill-gotten money and revealed her plan for both of them, only for Matthew to turn her down, leaving Isabella to continue her robberies so she could run off on her own. It was only after Silvio suffered a stroke that summer that Isabella ceased her robberies, and with the bills piling up, she used her planned escape fund to keep her family afloat. UCOS ended up on the case after the group's attempt to purchase ice cream led to a scuffle between Rocco and Andy. Rocco had been long accused of the robbery and shooting Andy, and the investigation surprisingly revealed that the Bentons were cooking and selling methamphetamines, with Matthew not involved in the activities. However, Brian Lane's phone message to the bandit ended up revealing Isabella, as she appeared near a bridge at night and removed her helmet. After DSI Sandra Pullman approached Isabella, she took the villainess into custody, where Isabella revealed everything. She confessed to the robberies and to shooting Andy, stating that the latter was not her intention, no matter how much she wanted to kill Andy. Isabella also revealed her past relationship with Matthew and that it served as a motive for the robberies, while blaming herself for her grandfather's stroke. Following her confession, Isabella was officially arrested, and she gave a final glance at Matthew before she was taken away. Gallery Isabella Gennaro Reveal.jpg|Isabella's reveal as the Ice Cream Bandit Isabella Interrogation.jpg|Isabella during her interrogation Category:2000s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Robber Category:Sibling Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested